


【魔戒|刚铎骨科】Resuscitation

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 多年以来其实一直就很嗑这一对儿……大菠萝我真的QUQ刚铎骨科这把刀无论什么时候都能精准捅到我，b站上的神仙剪辑给了我想把一直以来的感觉写一写的冲动（
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【魔戒|刚铎骨科】Resuscitation

**Author's Note:**

> 多年以来其实一直就很嗑这一对儿……大菠萝我真的QUQ刚铎骨科这把刀无论什么时候都能精准捅到我，b站上的神仙剪辑给了我想把一直以来的感觉写一写的冲动（

再见了，哥哥。  
暂时地。

我怎能真正地与你告别，安度因的河水将你从我身边带离，在这之前，邪恶种族射出的箭镞才是你我兄弟离散的真正原因。

我们分担同一份保卫白城的责任与荣耀，我有义务代替你统领部队、奋勇作战，我会继承你，曾经那些由你替我挡下和分担的事务，我会像你一样去做。

但法拉米尔永远无法成为波罗米尔。

“My son……”

他的呼吸在那一瞬间凝固了。  
他永远无法成为他挚爱的长兄，特别是在他们的父亲眼中，因为正是他，需要他成为。

“你希望我们的位置互换……死的应该是我，而波罗米尔活下来。”

“……正是。”

“……既然你已经失去了波罗米尔，我当尽全力代替他。”

然后得到与波罗米尔相一致的对待。

无论承认与否，他们父子比他们彼此希望的要更加相似，他们分享着同一份幻觉，怀缅着同一个人，却因此而与彼此弥远。  
他无法抑制地怀念着亡兄，幻觉中波罗米尔从他身后走上前来，笑着化解父亲冷酷的怒气，再回过身将他拉入怀中。  
——他是多么希望波罗米尔再拥抱他一次。

在父亲眼中，他永远无法代替波罗米尔，这一点他那阴鸷的父亲已经身体力行地为他显示过。

可是有一件事，是他可以做得像波罗米尔一样好的：  
向努曼诺尔人的城市（而非向他的父亲）献上忠诚，牺牲性命保护她的美貌、她的回忆、她的智慧。  
像他一样牺牲自己，他至少可以做到这点。

希望父亲能报以相同的哀恸。而我将追随你，哥哥，伊露维塔没有向人类揭示帷幕后的我们身在何处，而我是如此相信，我能找到你。  
凭着我对你的爱，全心全意。

这就是结束了。  
半兽人射出的箭将他带回到波罗米尔的身边，他的哥哥温柔地微笑着，用他记忆中他们见最后一面时的眼神看着他。——那时他怎么会想到那就是诀别，而波罗米尔对他说“记住这一天”[1]，他向来很愿意听波罗米尔的话。  
[1].Remember today little brother.

“你一向睿智而有远见，怎么会做出如此傻的决定。”  
那些没有当着父亲的面流下的泪水，那些在他心中伴着安度因河一并流淌的哀恸，都因他此生挚爱的兄长一句温柔的责备找到了一处缺口。

——我是多么不愿离开你，又是多么不能离开你。

“我会把那些黑暗的过去都带走，当你再度醒来，重新拥抱你自己的人生，你会发现一切都将好转，会有人爱你如我一般，你亦能爱人如爱我；最重要的是，你当然能像我一样，保护我们的人民，敬爱我们的王，埃斯特尔，阿拉贡。尽你所能去辅佐他，不作为我，而是作为你自己活下去，连同我的份一起。

——我多希望你在这儿，和我并肩而立，哥哥，波罗米尔。

“法拉米尔啊，我最亲爱的弟弟，即便不能再与你并肩骑马、喝酒，像我们曾做过无数次的那样在城墙上交心谈天，我也依然能用这样的方式再保护你一次，让我为你做这最后一件事，永远地。  
“去吧，我的弟弟，醒来吧，记得我对你说的这些话，记得：我与你同在。”

最后一次波罗米尔走上前来，拥抱了他，他的怀抱和胸膛一如生时温暖、火热、灼烫。

“我爱你。”

他睁开了眼。

FIN.


End file.
